


Dark Wolf

by LauraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraWinchester/pseuds/LauraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a young student and author. He started writing when he was in High-school, inspired by his strange but lovable English teacher. He never meant to publish any of his works and even less gain such a popularity by doing so. The older Winchester brother, however, has a different style of writing and often looses his inspiration ,due to fights with his publisher and strict datelines, only finding peace in a little, vintage cafe around the corner where two waiters manage to keep him going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Who is 'Dark Wolf' ?

Deans finger moved fast over the keys of his typewriter. The young author knew very well that he could have used even the cheapest PC or laptop to write his pieces but for him it simply didn't feel the same. Those old fashioned words were not meant to be typed on the keyboard of a laptop. They felt so much more alive when he wrote them his way. If it wasn't for the deadline in two weeks, the older Winchester would be writing his newest book by hand.  
  
His younger brother Sam always made fun of him and his old fashioned ways. He laughed every time when Dean tried to explain that it was a whole different experience writing with a fountain pen, seeing the ink spread on the paper and create the words with your hands than to simply type them into yet another machine.

The older Winchester had started to write when he was fifteen years old. His english teacher was the best and most inspiring person he had ever met until that point in his life. Mr. Singer didn't look like much but he knew what he was talking about. When he talked about literature and poetry the whole class would instantly fall silent and listen to the mans words. His passionate words still lingered in Deans mind.  
  
“Writing is one of the biggest arts because you paint pictures inside peoples heads without using any colours, you can change their mood without even being near them but most of all you create a life that lives longer than you do every time you write.”

Ten years later, Dean Winchester was one of the best selling authors in the US. Everyone was reading the fantastic books of “Dark Wolf” that started out as simple High-school stories. The young author never meant to become so popular, never meant to gain such a fan base. He wasn't writing for any kind of payment in the first place but rather for the sake of writing.  
  
However, a couple of years ago a men read one of the books Sam send him and wanted to publish it. The name was a new publisher in the US, coming from Scotland he was starting his business in America so he needed new faces. Although Dean felt fairly uncomfortable about it, he agreed knowing that there were bills and University to pay. The book was a grant success. Everybody wanted to know who the mysterious writer was, hiding behind the name of “Dark Wolf” but the older Winchester never agreed to showing his face or name. To big was the shame, knowing that his books would be printed like toys produced in chinese fabrics. He had published a couple of his books before, a mix of all kinds of poems but they never sold really. Now everybody was running around with them talking about their meaning but not understanding it at all. 


	2. A black coffee and a piece of apple pie, please!

 

Dean was sitting in the small writing corner he created for himself. His tiny, wood table was standing directly under two windows staring at the forest in front of his door. His notebook on the one side his other books for research in the right corner. He was always writing at day but knowing that he had barely time left and the inspiration just wouldn't come, Dean had prepared a old lamp to light the corner at night.  
  
After another two hours of nothing the author gave up with a load groan. He knew he shouldn't do it and he knew he hadn't had much time left but he got up, put his leather jacket on and left his little apartment. The older Winchester didn't even have to think anymore to find his way to the one place he always visited when he actually didn't have the time to: A tiny vintage Cafe in the allay around the corner that always made his heart melt.

He opened the door listening to the light sound of the bell, looking around in the comfortable but almost empty Cafe. It was still early in the morning but the two people around the corner were already smiling and laughing together.  
  
Dean walked around the room, sitting down at his usual place. “I can't wait for the new book to come out”, said the blonde girl with the name Jo. That is at least how Dean, and possibly a whole lot of other guys, was allowed to call her. “I am getting it on my kindle the second it comes out”, she spoke a little louder so the man who remained behind the counter could still hear her as she was walking towards Dean.   
  
“Not a day you don't pay us a visit. Just admit that you are in love with me and get done with it. The shitty cakes that Castiel bakes or the bitter coffee can't be the reason”, the young women joked sticking out her tongue at Castiel. The man giggled ignoring the mean remark and already started the coffee machine, knowing what dean would ask for. “A black coffee and a piece of apple pie please”, he said smiling up at Jo shyly while his eyes wandered back to Castiel.   
  
Jo didn't even write down anymore what Dean ordered, since he came every day and ordered always the same. It all started in autumn half a year ago. Deans publisher was giving Dean a hard time because the fans wanted to meet the author of their favourite books, wanted to at least know his or her name but the young author just couldn't agree to that. After having a huge fight with him, Dean lost all of his ideas and not even his most beloved forest could bring them back. So the young men decided to go for a walk and stumbled upon a tiny vintage Cafe near his living place. He went in and it was the best decision he made in years.  
  
The second he stepped into the room he felt at home. Everything had warm, soft colours, it was quiet and peaceful and the two people working there were the kindest he had ever met. Jo was open and loud but actually very warm hearted and funny. She loved to tease Castiel for his shy personality who always just giggled in return. Dean spend weeks just watching them until Jo finally started the conversation first and he got to know them. Although they never really got the chance to do something together, Jo being still in school, Castiel and Dean studying and working, these one or two hours a day were the best for the young author.  
  
After very few minutes Jo returned bringing Dean what he wanted. This time she didn't sit down to steal a bite of his cake and talk but still discussed a new subtopic to the book. “I don't like reading it on a kindle”, Castiel explained. He had a kindle in his hands and a pen between his teeth, looking rather confused by the technology. He gave it back to Jo after some time and got out a very old and used looking book. His fingers were wrapped around it so gently, as if it wasn't a book but a baby he was holding. “It is far better to read it on paper. It feels so much more alive as if it's breathing between your hands. The second a piece of technology has that effect on me I will never read this book again.”  
  
Jo rolled her eyes. “You've read that book over a thousand times. I mean I understand that you love “Dark Wolf” I do too his books are amazing but that is not even the best one and it's almost falling apart in your hands.”  
Suddenly Dean was very much awake again and it wasn't the coffee. They were talking about his book. He tried to make out what book Castiel was reading, but he couldn't see the cover between his fingers.   
“That is your opinion”, Castiel said frowning. “For me it's the best book he's ever written and possibly ever will.” Dean felt his heart clench in his chest. Knowing that Castiel liked his books made him the happiest person alive. He had a crush on this man since what felt an eternity, him being Deans biggest inspiration since he stepped into the Cafe for the first time. “May...may I know what book it is you are reading”, Dean interrupted Jo. Two pairs of eyes stared at him now, Jo's a little angry Castiels surprised and soft.   
  
He nodded and walked towards Dean, handing him his book. The author could feel his heart stop for a few beats. The book, this very book, was the first one he had every written. It was the one he had written by hand, using his favourite black ink taking his time to rewrite the parts and bits he didn't like. A collection of all the poems he had written until the point he published it five years ago. He stared up at Castiel who smiled at him, blushing slightly. “I've read it hundred and twenty-three times not a thousand. I just like the way he writes. You can read the difference between the first and the last poem. It's almost as if you can see him age in front of your eyes, see how he gets more mature and confident about his writing. I don't know who inspired him but the person must have been truly great”, the dark haired man explaining, a shine in his eyes.  
  
Dean handed him the book back, still staring at Castiel. How did he read out that Dean wrote these over a couple of years? How did he read out it was a man writing them? “Would you go out with me”, the question left the Winchesters mouth before he could stop himself. Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, blushing highly while Jo started laughing and clapping. “I was waiting for this for months now. Thanks for showing some balls”, the young woman cheered.   
  
The two men were staring at each other before Castiel gulped and nodded. “I would love to”, he said with a shy smile on his lips. Dean smirked relieved as he stood up, putting the money on the wooden table. “I'll come and pick you up after the Cafe closes?” Castiel nodded and stared after Dean when he left. He felt guilty for saying yes. His heart belonged to whoever “Dark Wolf” was and going out with Dean, whom he had a crush on for a couple of months now, felt like cheating. The waiter shook his head in disbelief. “I don't date this guy I don't even know him why should I feel bad about going out with Dean”, he whispered to himself


	3. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!

 

Dean felt alive. He wrote over ten pages after he returned home knowing he would meet Castiel that evening. On the one hand the hours were ticking by far to fast on the other hand time was passing far to slow. The positive aspect of the situation was, however, that he would definitely keep his deadline if he continued to write like that. His story suddenly felt so much more interesting and alive. Dean could vividly see the things he was describing, could hear the voices of the people in his head.  
  
When it was finally nine o'clock Dean left his apartment and made his way to the Cafe. Jo had already left and Castiel was standing in the half dark room swiping the floor. The young man opened the door and came in. Castiel instantly lifted his head and smiled at the older Winchester. “There you are.” It was such a simple thing to say, such a easy thing to do and yet Deans heart was racing in his chest as Castiel put the besom away and walked towards him. “What's the plan?”  
  
Dean blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. “Well there is this thing a couple of streets down...slam poetry? I don't know if you like or even know it but if now I thought you might want to see it.”  
  
Castiels eyes widened and the author almost couldn't bare how he looked at him, smiling so brightly. “I adore slam poetry! I wouldn't miss that in the world.” Dean smirked down at Castiel opening the door for him. “Let's go then.”  
  
The evening was the best experience Dean Winchester ever made. The poems and the artists were truly amazing and Castiel enjoyed it as well. After the event was over they stayed at the bar, having a nice drink, talking about god and the world. Dean was amused to find out that Castiel wasn't all that good at handling even the smallest amount of alcohol. Yet he was a very adorable drinker, being open, giggly and honest. This way he had to ask him a little about “Dark Wolf”.  
  
“I started reading him around five years ago. I was walking around on a flea market when this handwritten book, with this old fashioned cover caught my eye. It wasn't as fancy as these new books but that doesn't mean that what is written isn't good. The women selling them gave it to me almost for free so I bought it and took it home. The poems touched me in ways I didn't think possible. Hundred tiny little poems, all the same and yet so different. I realized that it was the same author who wrote all of them but they changed with time. It just felt as if he aged, as if he didn't write these in a couple of months but rather years, getting better with every poem.”  
  
Dean enjoyed listening to him. He spoke with so much passion and love about his books that it reminded him of his old english teacher. “How do you know it is a he”, Dean asked, looking at his face trying to remember every little detail of it. He couldn't draw with paint but he would draw Castiel, so much he already knew. “I don't know”, Castiel answered after a while of thinking. “I think it was poem 57 that made me think that. The way he described that women in such detail it felt like it was written by a man. Women sadly tend to overlook al these little, beautiful things we do see in them or find ugly what we find beautiful. I mean I can't talk that guy writes of love while I never loved a woman that way but I see their beauty.”  
  
Dean noted that Castiel seemed somewhat disappointed. He thought that it was about “Dark Wolf” being in love with a women but he was sitting here with him, being in love like never before. Then Dean realized that although he was the author, Castiel didn't know that and the older Winchester couldn't simply start explaining that he had in fact written that poem about his high-school crush who killed herself but now was in love with the man sitting in front of him with red cheeks and big, blue eyes.  
  
Dean remembered the red haired girl very well. Her name was Anna Milton and until this day Dean had never met a girl as beautiful and kind hearted as her. Those big, green eyes and her beautiful and her nice, white skin with always flushed cheeks. He knew her for a long time, when one day she didn't come to school anymore and another and another. She had killed herself, written a letter for the people she left behind. In detail she explained why she hated herself and her body, how one man had destroyed her for everyone. After reading Dean had written down everything he felt in form of a poem, everything he never got the chance to tell her.  
  
He afterwards changed the topic. They talked about the basic stuff like what they were studying and why, what they wanted to do after that and so on. Dean talked a lot about Sam, while Castiel talked a lot of Ellen and Jo. The hours passed and before the two of them even knew it was two am in the morning. Dean payed for the drinks and as they left the bar he took Castiels hand in his, crossing their fingers. He loved how flustered and happy Castiel looked as he felt his touch. Even in the darkness he could see his white teeth in a smile and his cheeks turn red.   
  
Dean insisted in taking Castiel home, since he wanted to be sure that he was safe. The waiter wasn't perfectly stable on his feet and although Dean did enjoy seeing the shy guy giggling and talking openly it was still not safe enough to leave him alone. After they had walked half of the way up to Castiels apartment close to the Cafe it suddenly started to rain. Castiel started to laugh and run, pulling Dean with him as he didn't let go of his hand. When they finally reached the building Castiel quickly pulled out his keys and tried to open the door. It took him a couple of attempts, which made Dean laugh, until the door finally opened and he quickly walked in. Dean just stood there, in the rain. It wasn't appropriate to go upstairs with him, not in his drunk state. Castiel, however, seemed to have different thoughts. He pulled Dean by his collar into the the dry building, kissing him on the lips.   
  
Deans hands rested on Castiels hips while he could his warm fingers on his cheeks before they wandered down to his hips as well. Cas' lips were full and soft on his, pressed against each other in a gentle kiss. Then he opened his mouth with a quiet moan, his tongues already expecting Deans. A little shiver shot through Deans body before he pulled away. He wanted this so much, just not like this. He could see Castiels disappointment but it was worth it, knowing that they would wake up without regrets. “Today was really nice...thank you”, Castiel whispered looking at the floor. Then he gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared upstairs, leaving a wide grinning Dean behind.

  
  


 

 


	4. Thank your inspiration from me!

The next day Dean woke up with a light headache but a bright grin on his lips. His eyes glanced over to the old watch next to his bed realizing it was barely six o'clock in the morning and the Cafe was still closed. He got out of bed quickly nevertheless, stumbling towards his working place, and started to type. The words were coming out of him like a fountain and the next time he looked at the watch it was after half past one. Dean quickly got up, falling into his usual routine. Taking a shower, brushing teeth, putting on comfortable clothes, glasses and his most beloved leather jacket before leaving his apartment. Today however, everything seemed more exciting than usual. He assumed it was because of the tickling sensation in his lips he every time got only thinking about Castiel.   
  
When he finally reached the tiny Cafe again, like every day, his heart started to speed up and he felt his cheeks grow hot. Dean glanced through the window, seeing Jo and Castiel talk, him looking somewhat troubled while the blonde girl tried her best to keep him calm. Dean hid a little, looking through the window and tried to at least lip read what they were talking about.   
  
“What if he is disgusted by me now? He hasn't turned up”, Castiel said his one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other hand fiddled with his lips nervously. The student was walking up and down the room, his cheeks red.  
  
“And I am telling you that it's bullshit. You were a little drunk, so what?”  
  
Dean grinned at the memory of open, drunk Cas. Not that he would try to make him drunk on purpose but he would love to see him like that again.  
  
“A little? I almost had sex with him in the entrance hall. He was the one that pulled away”, Castiel explained further, blushing even more at the memory. The waiter sat down at one of the empty tables banging his head into it.   
  
Jo didn't know what to do anymore. Of course she pitied her closest friend but the sight of him, flustered and so utterly mad at himself for no reason made her laugh. At that point Dean finally dared to step into sight again, opening the door. Castiels head snapped up at the sound of the bell, his wide, blue eyes fixed on Dean. The older Winchester smiled at the waiter, mouthing a 'hi', not trusting his voice.   
  
“I'll just...go and bake some cake and pie”, Jo announced, grinning widely as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Castiel quickly stood up, rubbing his hands against his pants to get rid of the flour. If his own heart hand't been beating quick inside his chest, Dean would've laughed. He stepped closer to Castiel stopping not one step away from him. It might have been unfair but he loved watching Castiel react to him, loved watching him shiver a little, loved watching him gulp and loved watching how he tried to look everywhere but Deans eyes.  
  
“H...hi”, Castiel finally mumbled. “Pie and black cafe?”  
  
The student tried to turn around and quickly walk into the kitchen when he felt a hand close around his wrist, turning him to face Dean. Suddenly he could feel two string hands on his cheeks when finally Deans lips met his. Like the evening before Deans hands quickly wandered down to Castiels hips. While Dean closed his eyes almost instantly, leaning into the kiss, it took Castiel a couple of seconds to react to the welcome sensation. His eyes widened in shock before he finally relaxed in Deans warms, closing his eyes with a soft moan.  
  
Far too soon, Castiel moved away, his hands resting on Deans chest. “I didn't expect to see you again”, he said quietly.   
  
Dean smirked his hand finding Castiels cheeks again. “Why would you think that? Because you almost had sex with me in the entrance hall and I was the one that pulled away”, he spoke, using Castiels words before.  
  
The other just stared up at him, his eyes filled with utter shock and shame. Dean saw that he wanted to say something but didn't know how so he helped.   
  
“I was standing outside lipreading. I can't believe that you think I pulled away because I didn't want it. So I though...why not show you”, Dean explained before he continued. “The actual reason I am here is a different one however. I don't have time today, sadly my job is calling, but it would be a pleasure if you would visit me tomorrow. I could pick you up after work again and show you the way to my place. This way you can come whenever you want to and don't have to be afraid when I don't turn up for my coffee and pie.”

Although Dean acted and even sounded confident, his blood was boiling and his head spinning. The older Winchester was constantly afraid of overstepping a border when it came to Castiel. He was shy and an introvert so this might have been to much for the young waiter. His heart skipped a beat when Castiels eyes fixed with his, the other boys lips curling into a happy smile.  
  
“I would love to visit you”, he said with still blushed cheeks.  
  
Dean grinned at him before moving backwards towards the door. “Wonderful”, he said happily. “I'll pick you up tomorrow don't forget.”  
  
After that he turned around and left. Dean didn't have much time left since Crowley was already awaiting him. He was running down the streets, quickly stopping the first taxi he found. When the thing finally stopped and he payed the driver the author jumped out of the car staring up at the high, glass building. He could still remember how “Share love, share books” started: A small building, a short Publisher Contract and a huge dick of a boss.   
  
Crowley was a manipulative, strict asshole who quite possibly killed his way up the ladder but he was the person who build this company up and kept it going for years now. The reason was that Crowley gave the people exactly what they wanted, hiding the truth behind nice words and images. The second Dean walked in the usual picture expected him. A huge, old looking library that would melt every readers heart. Spiral staircase, chandeliers, tall, wooden bookshelves and the oldest books of the best quality in the whole of the United States. It broke Deans heart to know that they were no more than simple decoration and bait for young authors like him.   
  
“You are late”, said a calm but dangerous voice from above Dean. He looked up, his green eyes spotting the small, black dressed creature in the door.   
  
“I am sorry, Sir. I was held up by my inspiration”, Dean answered with a grin on his face, not even lying. Castiel was his inspiration, his personal muse. He ran upstairs and stepped into the darkened room, still grinning. This asshole wouldn't ruin his good mood  
  
“Speaking of inspiration”, the Scottish man started again. “How far are you with your book? You know you have less than two weeks left, the latest.”

Dean hated these situations. Everything at the entrance was beautiful, magical possibly, but the second he had you it was like you were locked in every authors personal hell. Deadlines, darkness and death of every inspiration. He watched as the man sat down and looked at the chair opposite of him. Dean knew, that he expected him to sit down so he obeyed.   
  
“I know, Sir. I wrote ten pages just this morning”, Dean explained. “If I continue like this I will be finished in a week.”  
  
Crowley eyed him. It felt like an interrogation more than a simple meeting. The young author knew, that Crowley wanted this effect. He wanted to be feared and not loved, even hated was better and he achieved flawless results. Once you made a deal with him, you were bound forever.  
  
“Good”, was everything he said for a while. The man stood up, waling towards the door and opening it again. “Please make sure that the quality doesn't suffer because of your speed and please thank your inspiration from me.”  
  
Dean didn't show any emotion, hiding his thought behind a arrogant smirk himself. It felt like that bastard could look right into his soul and he didn't like that feeling at all. He quickly stood up and walked towards the door. When he passed his publisher he nodded a quick goodbye, walking down the stairs quickly, leaving the building without looking back.


	5. Keep it cheap!

  
  


Castiel felt so much better after Dean left. He could still feel the wet warmth on his lips as he walked into the kitchen quickly where Jo was already expecting him. “So what happened? What did he do? What did he say?” The questions came so quick out of her mouth that Castiel just couldn't help but giggle. Joanna was a tough, witty girl with a sharp tongue but she was warm hearted and kind at the same time and same amount. She might acted cool around Dean and even Castiel but when it came down to it, she was always there to help, the first person to cry along.  
  
Castiel grinned at her, his cheeks starting to burn again. “He kissed me”, the student said reaching for his lips again.   
  
“No way!” The blonde girl run towards Castiel, her hands gripping his shoulders. “Tell me everything when I say everything I mean everything. You study languages so use this one and go into detail.”  
  
Castiel loved her. Not in the sense of relationship, not even as a friend anymore. He loved her like he could only love a sister. Jo and her mother were always there for him when the worst things happened but he could always share the happy once as well which completed his life. Yet again, he had some teasing to repay. Castiel just turned around walking to the oven to put the cakes in.  
  
“Joanna Beth Harvelle you are so curious. That is not how your mother raised you, young lady”, he said smirking and sticking his tongue out, which caused the girl to stare at him with a wide open mouth and eyes.  
  
“You're a dick, Castiel”, she answered. Jo crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting. The waitress knew very well what kind of effect that had on Castiel, he always gave in.  
  
“Fine”, Castiel answered, rolling his eyes but a soft smile on his lips. “I'll tell you until the guests come.”  
  
  


After working the whole night through, Dean jumped into bed. It was already eight in the morning and the sun was shining bright through his window but he needed sleep. Especially today it was important to be awake and in a good mood but without any sleep Dean would just end up being an annoying dick. Luckily, Dean fell asleep the second he closed his eyes only to wake up ten hours later.   
  
Dean jumped up, looking for the watch. He had around two and a half hours left to prepare himself and his apartment for Castiel, so he had to hurry now. The older Winchester climbed down the his ladders opening all the curtains. That was the moment he realized that he wouldn't be able to take care of that mess himself.

“Sammy? You surely have some time to help your messy idiot of brother, right?”

He could almost see Sam roll his eyes through the telephone handset.  
  
“What do you need, Dean”, Sam asked smirking. “Problems with you typewriter?”

Dean snorted: “Never have, never will little brother. No the actual problem is that I have a date tonight and he is coming over and my apartment is a mess and I need your help cleaning it up.”  
  
“Dude, no!”  
  
“Dude, yes! Come on you have to help me with this. He will think that I am some primitive ass.”  
  
“You are a primitive ass, man. When you say he, are you referring to that astonishing, good looking waiter with those dreamy blue eyes”, Sam said in this overly dramatic voice, making fun of Deans longterm crush.   
  
“Yes, precisely”, Dean answered running through the apartment picking up all dirty clothes and throwing them in the clothes basket.  
  
“Okay fine. I can't let you mess your only chance on a perfect, gay relationship up, can I know. I'll be there in around half an hour”, Sam answered before he hung up.   
  
After that everything went quick. Dean took a shower and dressed properly. His brother arrived and helped him clean everything up. The worst was in fact the bunsh of clothes lying around. However, Sam handled that pretty quick, while Dean took care of the bed upstairs, cleaned his working place until no sign of “Dark Wolf” was to be found and the returning to the living room downstairs to prepare the couch. Sam walked Dean to the Cafe to get a quick look at his date, now knowing what he would be making fun of, before he left Dean to it.

When Dean finally opened the door, he was surprised to see that Jo was still there, sitting next to Cas with her IPhone in her hand. The second she heard the sound of the bell she jumped up and quickly took a picture of Dean. “So handsome”, she said with a bright skin as she pinched him into the cheek. “I was waiting for you so I could take this picture. Now I can leave you two to yourself.”  
  
She reached for her jacket, putting it on and opening the door. “Safe sex remember that also counts for gays, okay”, Joanna warbled with a wink before disappearing into the streets, leaving to young, blushing men behind.  
  
Castiel got up walking towards Dean with a shy smile. “Sorry for that she was...excited”, he spoke with a crooked smirk.  
  
“As long as you are as well I actually do not mind at all”, Dean answered taking Castiels hand. “Ready?”  
  
He waited for Castiel to nod before they started their walk. Suddenly around the corner turned out to be an half an hour walk, which the couple yet enjoyed. They talked about their studies and how much they actually needed these holidays. The tension slowly started to fade away and by the time they finally arrived at the little, wooden house both were fully relaxed.

“Wait a moment”, Castiel said stopping, not letting go of Deans hand. “You said apartment. That is a house not an apartment.”

Dean shrugged. “It is really tiny from the inside. It's possibly even smaller than the dorms in University.”  
  
Dean lied! The house was not as tiny as he described it and Castiel felt a little uncomfortable about it. He asked himself how his date was able to afford this kind of living and was more than glad, that they didn't meat up at his place. His thoughts were stopped when dean closed the door behind them and started to speak.  
  
“So I have food that I can cook for us if you...”, he started but was instantly stopped by Castiel.  
“No, no cooking from you! Please just...let's keep it simple, okay? Order some cheap, chinese noodles or something and it at that tiny, possibly uncomfortable table just for the sake of it. Nothing fancy.”  
  
Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling at Castiel, possibly looking like a lovesick idiot. This guy, standing in front of him, flustered and with red cheeks, was quite possibly the most beautiful human being Dean knew. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“I'll go and call this chinese restaurant then and ask, if they have a delivery service.”  
He looked at Castiel, whose face turned even more red before nodding. “Keep it cheap”, he answered with a giggle when Dean disappeared into his small kitchen.  
  
It took Dean a couple of minutes until he finally found the number of the restaurant and dialed it. Cas used these minutes to look around a bit. Everything in this house seemed old and the waiter liked it. From the stereo that was pushed into the corner next to the simple couch yet comfortable couch he seemed to use as a second table up to the poladroid camera and the photos scattered around it on the table. Everything was alive and the white colours that dominated next to the wood made everything seem bright and happy. However, Castiel was a bit disappointed to see that Dean had barely any books in the old shelf of his, next to it another stereo.

Castiel was about to reach for the little box when something else caught his attention. A grey hat that was handmade and looked like a monkey was not what Castiel had expected to find in Deans home, but he quite liked it. He reached for it and put it on when suddenly Dean came back from the kitchen, staring right at him. Castiel thought Dean would laugh and it took him by surprise when the first thing his date did, was to reach for his camera and take a photo of him. When it finally came out, dean took it between his fingers and started to shake it until the black faded away and a confused Castiel with a monkey had was shown.   
  
“This is my new favourite photo”, Dean grinned as he showed it to Cas, only to receive a light punch into his arm.  
  
“You take all these beautiful photos”, the blue eyed student said, pointing at the small table. “And the first one you make of me has to be with this funny monkey hat on my head and a ridiculous facial expression?”  
  
Dean stepped behind Castiel who was holding the photo in his hands, wrapping his arms around his wait and resting his head on the other young mans shoulders.   
  
“I think you look utterly adorable in that silly hat. Sam gave it to me last Christmas and I never loved it more than today. Plus, all these photos on the table are so posed while this one is real and that makes it far more special.”  
  
He could feel Castiels cheeks heat up against his and enjoyed how the other man leaned into his touch. It felt so warm and comfortable as if they were doing it since years and not since days.

“Did you come every day just to see me”, Castiel asked quietly into the silence, his voice having a softness to it that made Deans heart melt inside his chest.  
  
“Yes and no. I needed my black coffee and apple pie so I could work but seeing you was a huge bonus.”  
  
Dean could feel the vibration of Castiels body against his chest as the young man started to laugh in his arms. Suddenly he turned around and placed his hands on Deans face. His blue eyes locked with Deans greens and a smile curled up in his lips.   
  
“Why didn't you ask me out earlier then? I mean how long do we know each other? Almost half a year and you waited so long to ask me out? I was already afraid that you were actually coming for Jo.”  
  
Dean shook his head with a smile. “No surprisingly I came for you. To be quite honest it's the first time that...you know...”  
  
Castiel looked surprised for a moment before he started to giggle. “You are usually so wordy and yet again finding out that you are interested into men the way you are into women makes you flustered and unable to speak? I am proud to have that affect on you”, Cas joked.  
  
Dean couldn't help but giggle because his lips found the others again in a sweet kiss. “Mhm, only you”, he murmured between two kisses.


	6. Top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALARM ALARM THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS POORLY WRITTEN SMUT!

 

The next thing Dean remembered was him opening the door to a rather shocked looking delivery guy, panting and shirtless. He payed the men, gave him enough tip so he could forget about the shock and closed the door quickly only to be pushed against it immediately by Castiel.   
  
What had started out in an innocent and sweet kiss had gotten rather passionate over the past twenty minutes of waiting for the food. That food, however, was now lying untouched on the little cupboard next to the door while Deans and Castiels mouths were engaged otherwise. So where their hands.  
  
Castiels warm torso was pressed against Dean, his hands wandering down the other mans spine before reaching his behind and giving it a soft squeezing. He could feel Castiel shiver under his touch and Dean enjoyed the effect he had on his waiter. He could feel his pants getting tighter as their hips collided in a steady rhythm, rubbing against each other in circles.  
  
When Dean had invited Castiel over, he didn't expect it to end like this. He surely wished for it but he didn't expect this shy guy to go this far that quick. It started with a sweet kiss, when suddenly Castiel had moaned into Deans mouth quietly, causing him to shiver in arousal. Moment later he could feel himself lifting his arm so Castiel could remove his suddenly useless shirt before doing the same to his.  
  
Now the young man was working on the fly of Deans jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down in one swift move. Dean gladly returned the favour before breaking the kiss breathless.   
  
“We should maybe move”, he suggested with a wide grin on his full, swollen lips.  
  
Castiel nodded, returning that smile. His hands wrapped around Deans neck, Cas' fingers buried into the dark blonde hair of his while tracing Deans lips with his tongue, Castiel slowly started to walk towards the couch in the small living room. They couldn't possibly climb upstairs to the bed, so hopefully the white, big couch would be enough. Dean could feel Cas' hands trace down his body to his chest only to be pushed down, the young man placing himself above Dean.  
The older Winchester looked surprised at Castiel. He didn't expect him to be so experienced and willing.   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Top”, he asked with a smirk never receiving an answer. Instead he could feel Cas' hands wandering down his body to the fly of his boxers, pushing them down teasingly slowly. Dean threw his head back into the pillow, his body almost shaking in anticipation. Castiel started to rub his hips against Deans bare erection, his hand slowly stroking it over it's whole length.   
  
Dean moaned loudly shutting his eyes in pleasure. “Oh Cas”, he whispered jerking his hips up to thrust into Castiels hand. Cas, however, seemed to have different plans. His hand disappeared from Deans dick only to rest on his chest. He bend over, kissing every inch of deans skin, licking and nibbling at his nipples. His tongues traced down his body stopping suddenly as he reached Deans hip bones.  
  
“Cas...please”, Dean begged quietly, his fingers almost digging into Castiels head. Cas just smiled up at Dean, his dark blue eyes dripping of lust. He kissed along Deans tights, biting into the soft flesh and kissing the little bruises he left everywhere, causing Dean to arch his back in arousal. “Please”, he begged one last time before Castiel finally obeyed.  
  
His lips closed around the head of Deans cock, tongue twirling around his slit. While his hand worked on Deans base to the same rhythm his tongue was moving, he used the other to reach for his own erection, still inside his boxers, and started to stroke himself. Dean tried to open his eyes, wanted to see Castiels face. When he finally managed to look at him, managed to fight the waves of pleasure that where shooting through his body, it almost drove him over the edge. To see Castiel touch himself while sucking Dean was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
  
“I...I can't do it for much longer”, Dean groaned as Castiel suddenly swallowed him completely. He knew very well what he was doing and how far Dean was, tasting his precum and feeling the blood pump through his dick. But he also knew, that he would be able to last a little longer. Cas slowed his pace around Dean to gain a little more time. When he could feel Dean coming closer, he finally stopped, leaving Dean breathless.   
  
Castiel rested on top him, their bare chests meeting in yet another passionate kiss. Deans moans were sucked in by Castiel, not a sound left of them as he started to grind against the Winchester. He was shivering, shaking even twitching under Castiel, trying his best to hold it together for a couple more minutes. He couldn't let go yet, had to enjoy that sweet torture for a little bit longer.  
  
“Please...take me”, he begged him and finally...finally...Castiel did. He started to push his finger into Deans ass, knowing well that it wasn't what Dean wanted but very much needed. He moved it in and out, reacting to Deans reactions and load moans. “Oh Cas!” It was like a prayer and I even seemed to work as the next finger was pushed into Dean.

“Fuck”, he hissed moving his hips towards the new sensation, the sweetest kind of pain. It took him a couple of minutes until he finally completely relaxed into Castiels touch only so he could remove his fingers and finally push into Dean. He willingly spread his legs, wanting Castiel deeper inside of him. It was his first time with a man so he was more than happy about Castiel taking the lead.  
  
“Is everything alright”, Castiel asked with a voice so soft and gentle it almost made Dean cry. He nodded simply. “Yes”, he whispered. “Please move.”  
  
And Castiel finally did. He moved his hips slowly, thrusting deep into Dean and hitting that sweet spot every time. Dean didn't know how he did it, but it worked. He wrapped his legs around his date as he bend down to kiss Dean while quickening his pace, thrusting faster as Cas himself was slowly reaching his climax. And suddenly, without any kind of warning, that one thrust send Dean over the edge without even being touch. His ejaculate spread over his stomach as he reached his orgasm screaming Castiels name, his back arching.  
  
A couple of thrusts later Castiel followed Dean into a loud climax, collapsing on top of him. It took him a minute to catch his breath, move out of Dean and roll to the side. Both were breathing heavily, looking at each other, smiling softly. Both of them were tired an exhausted from what had just happened, but neither of them wanted to fall asleep first.  
  
“I never had sex with another guy before”, Dean admitted, his cheeks blushing.  
  
Castiels eyes widened in surprised before he giggled. “Good that I prepared you then. A lot of people don't do that properly and that is a painful and messy business”, he spoke still panting. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
Dean quickly shook his head, laughing. “Damn it, Cas, no! It was possibly the best sex I ever had.”  
  
They smiled at each other until both could feel themselves drift into their dreams, Castiels head resting on Deans chest, the smile not fading when he finally fell asleep.

 

 


	7. Yet

  
  


The next morning Dean was the first one to wake up. It wasn't rushed by anything but a slow, gentle waking. The birds were singing their morning songs and the sun was shining on his face. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes finally flung open. He was facing Castiel, who was still fast asleep next to him. His face was half hidden in the pillow, but he looked so peaceful asleep like that, that Dean could feel his lips instantly curl into a gentle smile.  
  
The older Winchester watches his date for a couple of minutes more, before he got a little bored. He didn't just want to look at him, he wanted him awake. Dean slowly crawled closer, kissing Castiel on the nose, causing him to groan, trying to push the cause of the tickling away in his sleep. The young author started to laugh, looking at the troubled Castiel. Again he moved closer and kissed his cheeks and again Castiel just trying to push him away.   
  
“Wake up”, he whispered into his ear, grinning widely. Castiel shook his head.   
“Go away”, he mumbled sleepy.   
“Oh come on, I am hungry”, Dean whined in response.   
  
One last time he moved closer, planting a kiss on each of Castiels eyelids until they finally opened. When those blue eyes met Deans, Castiel instantly started to return the gentle smile. His hand wandered to Deans cheek, caressing it gently.   
  
“You are a cheese ball”, Castiel said, giggling slightly.   
  
Dean return the favour, enjoying the sound of the others giggle. It was something so simple and yet it made his heart beat faster in his chest. He pulled Cas closer by his wait, kissing him on the lips.

“I am going to make breakfast now”, Dean announced as their lips parted again.   
  
“No”, the answer came quick. “No, you won't. This is no american love story. We will do that together.”  
  
Dean instantly started to laugh at Castiels facial expression. It was something between grumpy and pouting which made this young adult seem like a little, defiant child.

“So cooking together is not cheesy but me making breakfast for you is?”  
  
“Yes, of course! It's far to romantic and it's only about me and I don't like being...spoiled.”

“Okay, fine, we are doing it together”, Dean gave in with a laugh.   
  
He loved the fact that although Castiel was a born romantic, he simply wouldn't allow it in his life. The way he always stopped Dean from doing anything that was near romantic made the young author giggle. Dean found that trade surprisingly amusing and adorable.   
  
He slowly removed his hands from Castiel crawling away slowly. The waiter moaned enerved but then followed Dean out of bed. It wasn't embarrassing or uncomfortable. It simply felt right, like it was the way it was supposed to be. The couple wasn't even bothered to fully dress themselves, only putting on their boxers before trotting into the small, wooden kitchen.

Castiel walked towards the fridge, opening it while rubbing his eyes jawing. Although it was filled with all sorts of food, the one Dean had mentioned the evening before, nothing of it was actually useful for a normal breakfast. Dean could hear him moan again, biting on his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He realized that Castiel was no morning person at all and he loved him all sleepy and grumpy.   
  
“You have like no food at all”, Castiel lamented.   
  
“I do, in fact the fridge is full. I just don't have anything for breakfast”, Dean countered with the brightest smile possible. He knew that he was provoking Castiel by doing that and when his date rolled his eye on Dean, he almost started to laugh.   
  
Without another word the waiter, and thankfully baker, got out the butter and Milk out of the fridge, closing it only to search for flour, sugar and everything else he needed to make pancakes.   
  
He started to make the pancakes all by himself but Dean wouldn't allow him to destroy this romantic moment. He stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around the other mans waist.   
  
“Ah, ah”, Castiel admonished Dean, pushing him aside with a smile. “No touching of the cook. That is unhygienic you dirty little boy.”  
  
Dean pouted as he was pushed aside. He stared at Castiels whose hands moved so quick, filling one bowl and then another, mixing everything together without even measuring it. Although he was still a bit hurt, Dean couldn't help but be impressed by Cas' skills.  
  
“Why not”, he asked, staring at his hands moving quick and precise.  
  
“Because I would have you right here, on this counter, until you begged for mercy twice”, Cas answered by quoting Irene Adler from Sherlock. The smirk on his face infected Dean as well. So he found himself a little Geek.  
  
“I never beg for mercy in my life”, the Winchester countered quickly.   
  
He could see Castiel freeze and his eyes widen. Cas was obviously surprised that he wasn't the only one in the room who had a thing for BBC series. A couple of seconds later the young man started to relax again, turning towards Dean, looking up at him with hungry eyes.  
  
“Twice”, Castiel whispered as he moved his head closer, their lips meeting in a brief, soft kiss.   
  
Far to quick Dean was pushed away again, this time however, Castiel used his hip to push against the others, moving him slightly. Dean was about to protest but when he saw the smile Castiel was giving him, he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. So it was just a joke, a little tease this time. He turned around staring at the shelves, turning on the stove. As he found the pan eventually, he placed it on the stove. Cas turned around the dough between his hands.  
  
“You better do this. I don't know how your stove works yet”, he explained shrugging as he handed the bowl to Dean.  
  
The older Winchester had never expected that one little word could make his heart skip a beat. 'Yet'. Yet implied, that there were more times to come he would practice, he would learn. More times to come, where he would visit and they would do normal stuff like cooking together or at least stand together in the kitchen. This one, single world meant that there was simply more to come and Dean loved that thought.

When the pancakes and the coffee were finally finished, the young couple sat down at the kitchen isle, eating their breakfast. Those were the best pancakes Dean every ate in his life. Whether because Castiels baking skills were unbelievable or maybe because he shared them with Cas, he didn't know. What he knew, however, was that he never wanted to eat any other.

 


	8. Those three words

The next couple of weeks all went the same. Dean and Castiel would go on a date, keep it simple all the time and end up at Deans place in the end. They would cuddle on the couch or end up having amazing and exhausting sex. They would fall asleep in each others arms and Dean would be the one to wake grumpy Cas up. They would make breakfast together, eat and talk and laugh.

It was around three month after they started dating, when Dean had an idea. His newest book was about to come out and he didn't want to know anything about it. The press was talking about nothing else and his publisher was getting on his nerves more than ever. Everything he was talking about, were the fans who so desperately wanted to meet “Dark Wolf” and how easy it would be to just sat that up.   
  
But Dean didn't want to meet one of them. He was annoyed by them for so many different reasons. He hated how they never understood the messages, how it was more important to them who wrote the books rather than what was in them and how everything had to end in an happy end with their favourite couple ending up together and live happily ever after. That was not what he wanted to write about and he wouldn't give in to Crowley on the matter of meeting them. “Dark Wolf” would remain in the dark.  
  
His idea was to travel somewhere with Castiel, have a weekend somewhere out of town and enjoy themselves without any responsibilities, jobs or homework. Since Uni started again, meeting up had gotten a bit stressful. Often they would just be sitting on the couch together, Castiels head in Deans lap, and would learn for each other in silence because there was no other time to do that.  
  
“Let's drive away over the weekend. Just you and me from friday morning until sunday evening. We haven't head a nice weekend to ourselves since weeks”, Dean said one evening after they both had a stressful week, filled with exams and projects.   
  
They hadn't seen each other for almost a week now and Dean was growing sick of it. He needed Castiel around to calm himself, to feel better and although he didn't tell him, that he was a writer, that he was “Dark Wolf”, he knew that Cas' would cheer him up anyways, not even knowing why Dean was down in the first place.   
  
Castiel dropped his pen on his book and leaned his head on his hand. “Do you have something in mind already?”

“Well I was thinking that maybe going to the beach would be a nice thing to do. You know the sun and the sea and everything.”  
  
“I like that idea. How about Florida”, Castiel asked with a gentle smirk on his lips.  
  
“That should work. If we start friday as soon as we are finished with Uni and drive as long as possible it would take us around sixteen hours to go there so we would have at least a bit of time there before going back on sunday. I mean we might be a bit tired on monday but I could live with that”, Dean answered, thinking and calculating everything. “I just have to check my baby to see if she can handle and then we can drive.”  
  
“Wait a moment you want to drive the whole way? Taking the plane is not all that expensive and it would go so much quicker.”  
  
“I don't...I really don't like flying, Cas”, Dean explained scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.   
  
“Oh...well why don't we take my car then? I have a nice VW T2 that is working just fine and has enough space for us to sleep in on the drive.”  
  
Dean was a bit surprised. He didn't even know, that Cas had a car. However, that he had an old vintage model didn't surprise the author at all. That he didn't even ask questions about the not flying thing, didn't push Dean into admitting that he had a phobia of it, made him smile happily.

“Okay then! Our first vacation starts this weekend”, he said with a bright smile on his lips.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their started on friday at 10 AM after their Uni had finished. Their stuff was packed since days, both excited about their little trip. They decided to take the route over Oklahoma, Arkansas, Mississippi and Alabama. One would try to sleep while the other would drive, so they could be wide awake at the beach in the end.   
  
Dean had volunteered to undertake the first round, driving for over ten hours straight while Castiel was busy taking pictures from everything interesting they passed and didn't have the time to look at properly. He had insisted on taking his more modern 'Canon' camera and for the first time Dean was glad to have something more modern than his polaroid. This way Castiel could make better quality photos, something they could enjoy forever, and far more of them as well.   
  
It wasn't until they reached Alabama that Castiel begged Dean to stop. With his camera he had shot a couple picture of a funfair and now he desperately wanted to go there and as he was staring up at Dean with his big, blue eyes and a pout he wasn't able to say no. So they stopped, parked the light blue VW on the parking lot and made their way to the attractions.  
  
Castiel spend most of the time just walking around with almost sparkling eyes, taking pictures of the old fashioned things and even the people. For him it was more about capturing the emotions the people felt on this kind of event, rather than doing the stuff himself. He made what felt like a thousand pictures of the happily laughing children, young boys and men winning stuff for their dates, old people refreshing their memories while having a look around, parents carrying their children and couples stealing gentle kisses.   
  
As they were walking back to their car, holding hands in the warm darkness of the night, Dean knew that he loved Castiel. He never really told him, never really used the word, but he loved him over all measures. The way he saw the world, the way he understood Dean, made him feel happy, secure and simply in peace with himself. It felt like he had found his home.  
  
They lost a bit over an hour on their stop so it was almost midnight when Castiel send Dean to the back to get a bit of sleep while seating himself behind the wheel to drive the last three to four hours. Although Dean tried to protest, Castiel could hear him snort quietly in the back not even fifteen minutes after he had started the car. The night was quiet and peaceful and when they arrived at the little hotel directly at the beach Castiel almost didn't want to wake his sleeping boyfriend up.  
  
It was funny how they were now using the word they had avoided for over a month after they started dating. What felt too real at that time, too much to handle, was now their everyday. The waiter opened the door and kissed Dean on the forehead lightly.   
  
“Wake up, sleeping beauty. We are here”, he said gently.  
  
Deans eyes started to flicker until they flung open and stared up at Castiel. Although his pupils were already dilated from the dirk, Castiel noticed that they did so even more, when looking at him. He could feel his heart clench in his chest and knew that loving and being loved back was the sweetest kind of love.  
  
Dean slowly stood up and left the car, rubbing his eyes while taking Castiels hand to be led into their little vacation house. Castiel even helped him undress himself only so the both of them could fall down on the bed together, closing their eyes and finding peace in the steady breathing of each other.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning. When he opened his eyes confusion hit him. The ceiling he was staring at was neither his nor Castiels. It took him a couple second to realize that he was in the hotel at the beach, on vacation with the guy that was currently wrapped round him.   
  
He turned around in Castiels arm, facing the sleeping man. Although he didn't like to admit it in front of Cas, or anybody for that matter, he loved watching him sleep. The way his face just relaxed, the way his lips parted as he was breathing quietly and the way he always curled up against Dean.   
  
Usually he would try to wake him up, sometimes for nothing more than sleepy morning sex, but this time he decided against it. This time Castiel actually needed the sleep and he wanted to grant him at least this much. So, Dean got up and dressed himself in shorts and a white shirt. Usually he didn't do shorts, but neither did he like flip-flops, still wearing them now because of the burning heat. It was still early in the morning but the sun was shining bright already and burning on his skin as he walked out site to sit on the railing.   
  
He was just sitting there for what felt like an hour, staring at the sea and thinking when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his stomach, lips pressing against the back of his neck. Dean instantly turned around to see a woken and already dressed Castiel standing in front of him, smiling gently.   
  
“What were you thinking about”, he asked with a smirk.  
“Well right now I am thinking that I am on drugs because it's what...nine in the morning and you are awake smiling at me.”  
  
Castiel started to laugh. “Okay I get it I am a grumpy person when I wake up usually.”  
  
He leaned in closer and kissed Dean on the lips gently.   
  
“Let's go for a walk and find a Cafe we can have breakfast in”, Dean suggested against the others lips.  
  
Castiel just nodded in response. They walked in to get their money and Castiel his camera. Dean quickly changed into a sweater with long sleeves and proper pants, feeling rather uncomfortable in shorts. They locked the door and started to walk down the beach, staring at the waves breaking on the stones and rocks. The wind was blowing slightly as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. He gripped him by the arm, his other hand on his neck as he pulled him closer to plant a kiss on Cas's cheek, earning a gently giggle.  
  
Eventually they found a little Cafe and sat down. They ordered coffee and their usual pancakes. Since the first night together, Dean and Cas ate pancakes for breakfast every single weekend. They always tried a new Cafe or Restaurant to find ones that tasted as good as Castiels, but Dean always ended up disappointed. This time was no different. The pancakes were good but never tasted as good as his boyfriends who again was laughing at Deans disgusted face.   
  
“Why is nobody able to make proper pancakes”, he whined, staring down at his plate.   
  
“Because you are an picky idiot. My pancakes are not any better you are just so madly in love with me, that you imagine thinks”, Castiel joked.   
  
Suddenly Dean looked up at him, his face serious and his cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
“I am...I love you, Cas”, he spoke finally. It was the first time he said those three words. Those cursed three words.  
  
Castiel stopped in the middle of his movement. He closed his mouth again and put the fork back on the plate. His eyes almost burned into Deans and the author could feel his breath being sucked out of his lungs, his heart stopping in his chest. When Castiels lips finally curled into a smile before parting to speak, he felt like fainting.   
  
“I love you”, Castiel spoke those three words gently. Spoke those blessed three words.

 


	9. Who cares about swimming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT :3

  
  


After those words were spoken, the rest of the day mutated into a celibate version of a honeymoon. The young couple left the Cafe and again walked down the beach, back to their home. Neither of them spoke or even looked at each other. Both of them were thinking as the sound of the waves relaxed them both. They didn't stop once to look at the blue sea until Dean finally filled the silence with a peaceful sigh before bulling Castiel into a kiss.  
  
Deans hands rested on Castiels waist while his hands found their way to Deans chest. They moved through the kiss finally resting upon his heart. The Winchester was pretty sure that Castiel would be able to feel his fast and strong heartbeat but he didn't care. He loved him and knowing that the blue eyed young man felt the very same made him the luckiest person in the world.  
  
When their lips finally parted, Dean was a bit disappointed until he heard Castiels voice right next to his ear: “Let's go swimming.”  
  
Without another word Castiel took Deans hand in his and they walked back to their little vacation house. Both of them started to change but Dean could feel something odd about Castiel, fearing that he might felt uncomfortable about saying that he loved him. So when the author was finished changing into his trunks he left the little house, standing at the beach, staring at the breaking waves.   
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and a head leaned against the back of his neck. He could feel Castiels lips on his skin, causing goose pimples. Cas' fingers played with the little hair he had between his navel and his shaft.  
  
“Are you uncomfortable because I said I loved you”, Dean asked into the silence.   
  
Castiels head moved away from Deans neck, his eyes widening.   
  
“No! How on earth did you get that idea? We've been together for three months now and I've known you for around nine so it was about time so say those words. I've felt them for far longer.”  
  
Although Dean could feel his heart melt at those kind and gentle words, he still didn't understand his behaviour from five minutes ago.  
  
“But you hesitated to change and looked so troubled”, Dean spoke, turning around to face the blushing Castiel.  
  
“Because...I never changed in front of you at daytime. Not really at least and it felt so private and intimate and I was a bit uncomfortable about my body.”  
  
Deans eyes widened in surprise. He loved Castiel, god he cherished that man and every inch of his body. It was simply inexplicable to him how Castiel could see any flaw in it.   
  
“Cas...we've had sex so often, I've seen you naked so often...do you really think that changing in front of me is any different? I love your body just the way it is. If you want to know it I find it so irresistible that I sometimes, when you write me during class, I have problems concentrating on what the professor is saying at the front because I am struggling with getting turned on my just the thought of you.”  
  
Their eyes locked instantly as Castiels stare up at dean with surprise in his eyes before he again closed the cap between them and his lips found Deans.   
  
“Let's go swimming”, Castiel said, taking Deans hand and walking backwards into the sea.   
  
They slowly walked into the cold water together before Dean decided that it would be funnier to just grab Castiel, lift him, carry him a couple of feet deeper and throw him into the see. When Cas' finally appeared on the surface again, panting and coughing a little, Dean was laughing so hard that he almost choked.   
  
Castiel tried his best not to laugh along with him. He was supposed to be mad so he thought of getting his revenge before he was to burst in laughter. The waiter ran towards Dean as fast as he could in the water and pushed him into the water, falling down with him as well.   
  
When both of them got up again, the couple was breathless and smiling brightly at each other. Castiel giggled slightly as Dean shook his head like a puppy to get rid of the water in his hair before moving closer and cupping Cas' face. He automatically placed his hands on Deans chest as their lips found each other again.  
  
What started out as a gently kiss quickly turned out to be passionate and hot. Castiel licked over Deans lips asking for inlet which Dean granted instantly. Their tongues started to twirl around each other in perfect sink, Dean lightly sucking Cas' and causing him to moan into the kiss.   
  
That was the last pit that pushed Dean over the edge and made him loose the last bit of self control he had left. The Winchester moved closer, pressing his shaft against the others, rubbing in in circles. Their bare chests met as well and when he could feel Castiel grow hard against his erection as well, everything he could think of was to get out of that water as quick as possible. Who cares about swimming?  
  
“I think we need a shower”, he spoke between kisses, slowly pushing Cas out of the water again.  
  
Castiel just nodded as he broke the kiss to turn around, take Deans hand and pull him out of the water. They quickly walked back to their house, slamming the door behind them and removing their wet trunks as they kissed again, stumbling towards the bathroom. They managed to climb into the shower and turn on the warm water.   
  
Dean turned Castiel around, pinning his hands against the wall above his head. His other hand trailed down Cas' spine, squeezing his butt and caressing his tight. Cas body immediately started to arch and shiver under Deans touch and he leaned his head to the site to expose his neck to his boyfriend again.  
  
The author loved to accept the invitation, biting gently into the soft flesh before licking over the red mark. His hand wandered up again, his finger slowly pushing into Castiels behind. The young man instantly groaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. His fingers curled up against the wall as if he wanted to dig into it and his hips started to move against Deans finger, allowing him to enter even deeper.  
  
“Oh Cas”, Dean moaned into the others ear, nibbing on it before planting sweet kissed all over his neck. Another finger was pushed into his boyfriends behind and again Castiel shivered, arched and moaned.  
  
“Just...take...me”, he begged panting.   
  
Dean however wasn't done yet, with his sweet torture. He pulled out his fingers quickly, causing Castiel to sharply suck his breath in, to reach for his erection and grind it between Cas' cheeks. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Castiels ass as he moaned, quickening his pace.  
  
“Dean”, the other groaned, shaking in anticipation.  
  
That was the incentive Dean needed to finally push into Castiel with a hungry growl. He started to move his hips in circles while thrusting slowly into the other. Castiel was breathing heavily, not getting enough of his Winchester. He needed more and he would get more. So he started to move his hips against Deans rhythm, allowing him to thrust even deeper than before.  
  
“Dean”, he cried out. “Faster.”  
  
The Winchesters lips still kissed down the others neck before nibbing at his shoulders as he started to thrust faster. While his one hand still kept Castiels pinned up against the wall the other was now removed from his ass, wandering to the front instead and gripping Castiels hard on.  
  
“Oh god”, Dean heard Castiel hiss quietly.  
  
His hand started to stroke Castiel quickly, fitting to his hips pace, thumb teased Castiels slit with every stroke. Dean groaned with every deep thrust, loving the sounds Cas was making as he pleasured him. The Winchester could feel how hard his boyfriend felt between his fingers, could feel how swollen and ready he already was.  
  
“Don't hold back. Come for me!”  
  
Three more thrust were needed until Castiel finally released himself with a mixture of a cry and scream. His whole body was shaking and his back arching as his semen spread all over Deans hand, still stroking him slowly. That sound drove Dean crazy, practically ramming into Cas at this point until he himself ejaculated into him, shouting out his name.  
  
Both of them had a hard time standing. Dean released Castiels hands so he could lean against the wall. He put his hand above Castiels, crossing their fingers as he moved out of him, panting and smiling. The warm water was still falling down on them, washing away the semen and the salty taste on their lips.  
  
“I love you”, Dean breathed kissing the others cheek.  
  
“I love you too!”


	10. Welcome home!

  
After they finished their shower, the young couple was hit by exhaustion. What was supposed to be a vacation ended up being nothing more but a new location for having sex and sleeping in. Neither of them complained as they were lying on their bed, naked and wrapped up in each other. They didn't move for what felt like hours until their human needs started to kick in again and they had to stop their cuddling session. 

  
“Maybe we could go for a walk later. I mean a proper one this time, see what is to see around here”, Castiel spoke as he walked towards the toilette.  
  
Dean was getting dressed, staring after his boyfriend. He loved the way Castiel was build and could stare at him for hours.  
  
“Sounds good”, Dean answered louder so Castiel could hear him through the closed bathroom door.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as his mobile started to ring in his jacket. As got it out and stared at the screen that said 'Crowley'. What did he want from him? The script was given in the book was coming out this weekend what more could he possibly want. Dean could feel his mood drop instantly when suddenly Castiels face appeared in the doorframe.  
  
“Who is it”, he asked, his blue eyes curious.  
  
“My boss. I better get it”, Dean answered not looking up.   
  
He gave Castiel a quick, bitter smile before walking out and finally picking up.  
  
“Took you quite a while to answer this call, Winchester.”  
  
Dean closed his eyes, his fingers tightened around his mobile and his whole body tensed up as he heard the scottish accent.  
  
“I was busy”, Dean answered as calm as possible.  
  
“I bet you were. On vacation with your inspiration.”  
  
How the hell did he know about that. This guy was the creepiest creature the author knew and he didn't even dare to ask.  
  
“Yes, so what is it?”  
  
“The usual. We want you to meet the fans. They are starting to send some hate mails and letters lately demanding to get to know you. I am sick of answering or receiving them as a matter of fact”, Crowley answered quickly.  
  
Dean could almost feel the arrogant smile on his lips, his eyes burning into him.  
“Well as usual I won't do it. I don't care whether they want to meet me or not because I won't meet them. So if you don't mind I would like to enjoy the rest of my weekend with my boyfriend”, the Winchester hissed into the phone before realizing his mistake.   
  
“Boyfriend?”  
  
“Fuck”, Dean cursed silently, shutting his eyes. “Yes, my boyfriend”, he spoke after a couple of seconds.  
  
“Well how about that...you mind coming back and discussing that with me?”  
  
It might sounded like a question or a plea even, but Dean knew very well that it was neither of them, that it was a friendly spoken command.   
  
“I'm in Florida currently so I will need until tomorrow to arrive back in Kansas.”  
  
“Good. I shall wait for you”, the answer came before a sound informed him that Crowley had hanged up.  
  
  


With a annoyed moan Dean put his mobile back into his jacket and walked into the house again to find Castiel sitting on the bed, pictures spread all over it. He looked to happy, his eyes sparkling at all those little images and Dean felt like the biggest idiot for the words he was about to speak.  
  
“Cas I have a little problem”, he started.  
  
The look Castiel gave him almost broke the authors heart. It was so concerned, so full of fear hat something bad might have happened when it was only him having to disappoint him again.  
  
“My boss just called. He wants me to get back asap. I am sorry but I have to leave right now.”  
  
Castiel instantly reached for the pictures and put them into one neat stack before standing up and starting to pack his stuff.  
  
“You don't have to leave with me. I can just take the train or something, it doesn't matter”, Dean continued but Castiel just smiled at him.  
  
Did he even know, what he was doing to Dean by smiling at him like that? Although his eyes showed some sadness in them, his smile was genuine, kind and warm. The young man walked up to Dean, cupped his face and kissed him gently.  
  
“How well do you know me? Together or not at all, Dean.”  
  
“But aren't you sad that we have to leave so early?”  
  
“A bit but let's face it without you it simply wouldn't be fun and feeling lonely I can do at home as well. So come on let's get your stuff packed and get going so your boss has no more reasons to pick on you”, Cas spoke, kissing Dean one more time before turning around and packing his stuff quickly.   
  
Deans mood was still bad but having Castiel mad it so much easier for him to handle. He felt guilty for not telling Cas what he was actually doing for a living, for not telling him that he was “Dark Wolf” but he was simply not ready for it. He wanted his normal life and this lie of a life to be as separated as possible.   
  
They put their stuff into the VW, checked out and started the long drive back. This time they didn't stop once to look at something Castiel saw through the lens of his camera. Reason for that was also, that Cas didn't take one single picture. The mood was tense and oppressive the whole time until late at night.   
  
The couple was driving since twelve hours straight, not saying one single word to each other. It was midnight already and both men were a little tired, feeding the tension between them until Dean gave in with a sigh.  
  
“I am sorry...I ruined out nice trip.”  
  
“No you didn't”, Castiel said softly, taking Deans hand in his, crossing their fingers together.  
  
Dean just looked at him, looked at his profile and smiled to himself. He was the luckiest person to have Cas at his site. Four hours later they finally parked in front of Deans little house in the woods, both tired and exhausted.   
  
“You are staying tonight, right?”  
  
“If you'll have me.”  
  
“Of course. I sleep better with you around”, Dean answered as he took both their bags and brought them back into the house, followed by a smirking Castiel.  
  
They didn't even bother changing. The couple just took off all their clothes, staying in their boxers and went straight to bed. Castiel snuggled himself up to Dean who gladly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend with a happy sign.   
  
It was already afternoon when Dean woke up, his arms still around Castiels body. He slowly crawled out of bed so he wouldn't wake him up, but the second he stepped on the first stair of the ladder it made a creaking sound and Cas woke up with a moan.  
  
“Do we have to wake up already”, he asked still sleepy.  
  
“You don't but I do. If you want to, you can sleep until I am back”, Dean answered gently.  
  
“Sounds like a plan”, the other man said, turning around and started snoring quietly again.  
  
Dean giggled lightly as he walked down, took a shower, dressed and made his way to the Company. The second he was standing in front of the tall building, he could feel how his stomach started to turn. What would Crowley say about him being in a homosexual relationship? Would he cancel their contract? After all the shit they've been through because Dean wouldn't meet his readers it might as well happen. Strangely, the older Winchester wanted it to happen!  
  
Feeling better all of a sudden he walked in and was already expected by Crowley, standing in the entrance hall.   
  
“Mr. Winchester”, he greeted him with a dark grin. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”  
  
“My pleasure”, Dean answered, knowing that Crowley hated it, when he played along.   
  
The man lead Dean into the dark room again, sitting across from him as usual.  
  
“So you are in a homosexual relationship?”  
  
Of course he wouldn't sugarcoat it.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He nodded. “Since when?”  
  
“Around three months now.”  
  
“How serious is it?”  
  
“Very!”  
  
“You do realize that if your fans find out about you they will eventually find out about that relationship and it will be no good for your publicity and neither for ours. So if you are not truly committed to that relationship, I'd rather you break it off and find yourself a pretty girl.”  
  
“Listen, Sir! I love Castiel. He is quite possibly the love of my life and just because it took me almost half a year to find the balls to ask him out, doesn't mean I didn't love him before and won't love him for much longer”, Dean spoke quickly and loudly. “Those three months were the best of my life so far and inspired be to the extend that I could write you another ten novels right at the spot. He is the piece that was missing to complete me and I won't jeopardize my relationship to him just to crawl deeper into your ass!”  
  
Crowley just smiled at him, the silence louder than any words could be.  
  
“And if you want to continue earning a fortune on my books you will stop harassing me, calling me here on my free days, torturing be about the date lines or trying to force me into something I don't want to do. It is not up to you whether I want to meet my fans or not and it is none of your business who the hell I am dating!”  
  
Dean stood up, walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
“Have a nice day, Crowley”, he spit out before walking out, shutting the door behind him and returning to the place he felt good in.   
  
When he opened the door to his and smelled the sweet smell of Pancakes he instantly walked into the kitchen to find Castiel standing their, making their favourite breakfast.   
  
“Welcome home”, Castiel warbled.  
  
Dean smiled at him. Home, yes. But home wasn't just this old, wooden house anymore. It was not only 'his' home anymore. Because it wasn't home without Castiel in it. Without Cas around he never felt truly at home so his home wasn't his anymore but theirs.


	11. Today? Today!

Dean stepped closer leaning over the cooking Castiel, planting a quick kiss on his neck. Hs stared down at the dough he was currently producing and smiled.  
  
“Pancakes”, he said happy earning a quick giggled from Cas.  
  
“Yes, pancakes. After those in the Restaurant didn't correspond your taste I thought about making it up to you. I didn't expect you to be back so quick, however. It's been less than an hour and I needed some time to get out of bed, otherwise they would be finished already.”  
  
Dean smiled gently as he planted another kiss on Castiels cheek. He knew very well how much Cas hated to get out of bed and that he needed at least another two hours after standing up to really wake up in order to speak properly. Now, however, he was standing there, smiling like the sun and making pancakes for him not even an hour after he left. That meant that he stood up directly after the Winchester left and he also knew the reason for that. Castiel knew that Dean would feel bad after the meeting so he wanted to cheer him up and the author couldn't have loved him more for that.  
  
“Cas...”, he whispered into his ear.  
  
“Yes”, he asked with a little giggle, since Deans warm breath was tickling him.  
  
“I want you to move in with me.”  
  
The older Winchester could feel Castiel tense up in his arms a bit, hit by the surprise of this offer. When he turned around in Deans arms, forgetting about the dough for a moment, his eyes wide open and his red lips formed to an 'oh'.   
  
“Are...are you certain?”  
  
“Yes, Cas! I am”, Dean laughed placing his hands on Castiels hips and pulling him even closer. “It would be my pleasure to have you around here...always. I feel uneasy when you sleep in your tiny apartment or even worse your dorm anyway and I feel an awful lot better when I have you here, curled up with me.”  
  
Castiels eyes started to fill will tiny tears which he quickly wiped away so they didn't even have the chance to leave his eyes. But no matter how hard he tried it was clearly visible that he actually was about to cry, his nose red and his eyes slightly swollen. As he couldn't answer he just nodded.   
  
“Damn you, you cheeseball”, he laughed with a slightly cracking voice.   
  
“No but it's not only cheesy, Cas”, Dean said with a serious voice but gentle face. “If you finally leave your dorm completely and your apartment as well you will have to pay so much less and could use that money to buy the things you wanted to, but couldn't. You can get rid of a couple of pieces of furniture and I will gain some pretty once to fill this old house.”  
  
Castiel nodded, smiling up at Dean. “Are you really sure about this?”  
  
“Yes”, Dean repeated nodding. “I've been playing with that idea since a couple of weeks. This old thing doesn't feel like home anymore when you are not around and after wining about it for a couple of hours with Sam next to me in the bar, he told me that I should finally man up and ask you to move in with me if I needed you so much. He even offered to help which is great because this way you can also finally meet him. After three months I think it's about time that you meet my nerdy, little brother.”  
  
“Of course! I've been looking forwards to meet Sam since you started talking about him. So when shall we do it then?”  
  
“Today!”  
  
“Today?”  
  
“Yes! The sooner the better and I mean the day is still young, all three of us have free and we should make the best out of this day since we couldn't stay at the beach because of my shitty job”, Dean spoke excited about the idea.  
  
“Well then call your little brother and let's go rent a moving trunk. We will need as many cars as possible if we want to manage it in as few goes as possible. I will drive to my apartment and start sorting everything already and you bring some cartons so I can put the small things in there like my books and clothes and stuff. The bigger furniture we have to decide together what we want to keep and what I can sell or leave.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan!”  
  
One last kiss and then their ways parted. Castiel walked out and drove home, to his flat, and started to get out all of his clothes, neatly folding them so they could fit in one or two cartons, three the most. His books were all sorted in their shelf so he didn't take them out but he had a closer look around and decided for a couple of thinks to give away. Such us his couch, the badminton bats and his old desk. Deans looked far better and they didn't need two, since they never worked at the same time.   
  
Half an hour later Dean finally arrived in his black Chevy Impala 67, followed but yet another red old timer and a moving truck from Gander and White. He came running upstairs followed by three men. When he walked into the apartment, Castiel was sitting on the floor putting his personal belonging like photos and souvenirs into a huge wooden box. The older Winchester gently pulled him up as the three man came in with cartons for Cas' stuff.  
  
“Rise and shine, Cas”, Dean said with a smirk. Then he walked towards one of the man and put his hand on the other mans back. “May I introduce you: my brother Sam. Sam, this iy my boyfriend and love of my life Castiel. But I guess that much you already now.”  
  
Sam rolled his eye at Dean before smirking at Cas and stretching out his hand to shake Castiels. The Novak just stood there for a moment, staring up at the tall man in front of him. From what Dean said, Sam was twenty-one at that time, but in the waiters eyes and didn't look like it at all. Neither did he look in any way nerdy but rather like a sex god fallen from Olympus. The young man had brow hair, darken than Deans, blueish-green eyes and was unbelievably muscular for his age. Not to mention that he was at least 6'4 tall.  
  
Finally Castiel managed to reach for the others hand and shake it, his eyes and mouth still wide open. When Sam started to laugh a little, Cas woke from his trance and glared at Dean.  
  
“Little brother Sammy?”  
  
Dean shrugged laughing. “He is my little brother. I didn't lie. I mean yes he is tall as a tree but still four years younger than me.”  
  
Castiel punched him in the chest lightly before turning to the other two men, workers who were there to help. He took all the cartons and started to fill them with his clothes and books, handing them to Dean and Sam to carry down while the workers took the bigger furniture like the bookshelf and the heavy, wooden box. When they tried to take the couch and desk as well Castiel stopped them, telling them he wasn't keeping those. It came out that the two men knew a antique store who would be rather interested in this kind of furniture and made out a date when the owner could come and look at the stuff.  
  
All in all it took the rest of the day to get all the stuff into the cars, drive to the dorm, get out the stuff from there, bring everything to Deans place and carry it inside. Getting the wooden box up the ladder and to build the bookshelves were the two hardest things. After that was managed the two men left and the Winchesters helped Castiel with the rest. It took them another two hours until they finally sat down in the kitchen, a cold bear for each of them.  
  
Both Dean and Sam were sweating and panting slightly after having such a hard day, but sitting in the kitchen and drinking together lightened up the mood instantly. Especially when Castiel brought all of them a self made apple pie everything was forgotten.  
  
“This pie is amazing! No wonder Dean is high over heels in love with you. He has a sick pie obsession”, Sam said eating and enjoying his piece.

“What you call obsession, little brother, I call love. And you know what they say: Love goes through the stomach!”  
  
Castiel sat down next to Dean, taking the hand he wasn't eating with and smiling at Sam.  
  
“It is really nice to meet you, Sam. Dean told me so much about you I have the feeling that I already know you.”  
  
“Believe me no matter how much he told you about me, he told me more about you”, Sam answered with a wide grin, earning an angry glare from dean which he chose to ignore. “No, but seriously. It is really nice to meet you too, Cas. I mean I never though my brother would be the type of guy to settle down with somebody and especially not with another guy. I mean I suspected that he had a thing for dudes but until you happened to stumble into his life he never really lived that, you know? But now he has you, since months and you are even moving in together. He is happy and that is all thanks to you!”  
  
Castiel crossed his fingers with Deans, caressing the back of the Winchesters hand with his thumb.  
  
“I didn't do much, actually. And he was the one stumbling into my life and making it fun so I can't get credit for that. Everything I do is love him to the extend I don't function the same way without him like I do with him.”  
  
“Oh”, Dean said looking up from his pie, smiling at Cas and leaning over to plant a gently kiss on the others lips. “I love you too.”  
  
Sam made a disgusted face, rolling his eyes. “Ew guys! I mean I accept your super gay love but do you have to show it in front of me?”  
  
Dean grinned devilishly at his brother as he pulled Castiel on his lap, kissing him again. Their tongues found each other in a hot, wet kiss before dean pulled away to stick out his tongue. “I will show you super gay sex if you don't look away, Sammy.”  
  
While Castiel blushed in Deans arms, the younger Winchester turned around, facing the other wall, laughing loudly. After kissing Castiel one last time, locking their eyes gently for a moment, Dean and Castiel joined in. Although both of them had feared that their decision to move together was rushed, in that exact moment they realized it wasn't. The mood was pleasant, relaxing even and the young couples fears and doubts faded away in the soft laughter of the three young man.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In less than two weeks Castiel managed to get rid of all his old furniture he no longer needed. He sold it for a very pleasant price, saving the money for something bigger. He was thinking about another, longer, trip to Florida with Dean but he wasn't sure yet. Still, it was nice to have it in case they needed it. He terminated his room in the University and then went to check on his empty apartment to do the same here. For a couple of minutes he just stood there, in the completely empty room and smiled to himself. Dean was writing on something so Cas was on his own this time, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It gave him the chance to process everything that happened in the past four months.  
  
He could hear the heavy steps of his landlord as the man walked upstairs, contracts in his hands, ready for Castiel to sign. Cas thought, that he would feel sad about signing them, hesitate to do so after living in that very apartment for over half a decade but the second the man gave him the pen, his hand gripped it quickly and signed. It was strange how four, short months could be worth so much more than seven long years, depending on how you spend the given time. Novak was well aware of the fact, that four months were a rather short period of time, but thanks to Dean, they felt like a perfect eternity to him and he never wanted to feel different again. 

  
After the paper work was done he said good bye to the old man, thanked him for the good time and left. As he walked through the entrance hall of the old building, he giggled at the memory of their first, drunk kiss. Wet and pressed against the wall was how their tiny story started, the memory still lingering between those high walls.

 

 

 


	12. I finally understand the message again!

The next months the couple spent rushing through life. The final exams were coming up and both of them wanted to pass and get their diploma. Everything was stressful and exhausting to the extend that Castiel had to quit his job at the Cafe and Dean had to stop writing for that period of time. The only relaxation they found was in each other. When everything got too much for Dean, Castiel would bake him apple pie or pancakes while Dean would get Cas into bed and read to him until the tension left his body or he fell asleep.

  
However, that horrible time ended with two happy events. Both, Dean and Castiel, passed the exams receiving good grades and got their diploma. They decided to celebrate those good news in the tiny, vintage Cafe the whole story started. It was two weeks after their graduation from University when the Winchesters, Castiel and Jo were sitting in the Cafe, listening to the soft music from the jukebox, eating pie, talking and laughing.  
  
“You do realize”, Jo said smiling. “It's exactly one year later?”  
  
“I don't understand”, Castiel said a little confused.  
  
He was sitting in Deans lap, the Winchesters arms wrapped around his body, sawing to the music. In the past two months they barely had time on their own, barely had sex with each other, so sitting like that, having at least some sort of intimate moment, felt simply.  
  
“You and me met Dean exactly one year ago”, Jo said rolling her eyes. “Shouldn't you know that? You are the one dating him.”  
  
Castiel looked at Dean in surprise. That meant, that they were dating since half a year now. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he got. It felt like it was so much shorter than half a year but on the other hand it also felt like they knew each other for forever. As their eyes met they instantly looked and both their gazes turned gentle and full of love. Castiel bend down and kissed Dean on the lips softly.  
  
“Happy half year anniversary”, Castiel breathed against the others lips.  
  
He could feel Deans body shake as he giggled, could feel his lips curl up in a smirk before their lips found each other again and again.  
  
“Only? Feels so much longer”, Dean answered, speaking the words Castiel was feeling.  
  
Both Jo and Sam rolled their eyes. In the last couple of months that had turned into their personal joke. Whenever the young couple came close to each other, had some sort of romantic or sweet moment, those two would roll their eyes and loudly say “ew” together until Dean and Cas would be forced to stop. This time however, they didn't “ew” them, didn't make a sound or say a word.  
  
They knew that the couple needed this kind of intimacy after the hard time they had. So they waited until Castiels and Deans lips parted finally until they turned back to the table and smiled at them.  
  
“Well anyway”, Jo started again. “It's been a year and I mean what a year! I remember Castiel to be the shy little guy he always was. I mean I know him since two decades now and I've never seen him so happy and open like I do when you are around. Only exception is of course when he is reading 'Dark Wolf”.”  
  
Her smile was wide and bright and yet both Sam and Dean tensed instantly. He still hadn't told neither Jo nor Castiel that he was the one writing their favourite novels so talking about them always got him into a precarious situation. He couldn't say anything good about them, not liking his own products, but speaking bad about them would upset both of them.  
  
Usually Dean managed to avoid those situations by agreeing with Jo and Cas before leaving the room using some kind of excuse. This time however, there was no wax out of it. His last book was published over two months ago and Castiel hadn't talked about it, didn't even mention it with one word. That was until now. Jo reached under her chair to get something, putting it on the table with a proud smile.  
  
“I figured that because of the whole vacation, moving together, exams and everything else stress you didn't manage to buy his newest book so I did that for you. I, of course, read it already and dude this thing is amazing. I mean really it's even better than the last one in my opinion. But, I don't want to spoil anything for you so please enjoy it.”  
  
She pushed the book wrapped in nothing more than a shining, red band, over the table for Castiel to reach for it. He took it in his hand and stroked over the the cover gently before smiling at Jo. He stood up and walked around the table to hug her.  
  
“Thank you very much. That is by far the best present that you could have gotten me! I completely forgot about it because of everything and I would have hated myself for not reading it. Thanks, Jo”, Castiel spoke as he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks. The older Winchester was in shock, stared at Sam for help only receiving a simple shrug and a gaze full of apology. It felt more than just strange to just sit there and see two out of three people Dean cared the most about talk about his stupid book like it was the second bible. He hated the book and himself as well. Publishing something he didn't even like was the lowest he could ever sink. The older Winchester felt like Crowleys private whore. Luckily Castiel just added that he would start as soon as they come home and then dropped the topic.  
  
No matter how cheerful the mood was afterwards, Dean felt bad about the whole book business. Especially when they were finally sitting in the car and the first thing that Castiel did was to rip the band and open his new book. The worst part was, that he treated that piece of literal garbage like it was a baby he wasn't allowed to drop. Since Deans first instinct was to reach for the damn thing and throw it out of the window for good, he had to concentrate on the street so he wouldn't actually do it.  
  
His fingers clenched around the wheel until his knuckles almost ripped the thin skin over them. For the rest of the drive he didn't say a word, didn't even look at Castiel who already started to read the book. When they finally arrived their house and walked in, Dean pushed Cas' against the wall, kissing him hard on the lips. He could feel Castiel tense up a bit, hesitating to kiss the Winchester back as he seemed too shocked to. Then finally, after a couple of seconds, the young man closed his eyes with a happy sigh, placed his hands on Deans hips and deeped the kiss.  
  
“I wish you would give me half the attention you give those damn books”, Dean whispered when their lips parted.

He instantly felt Castiels gentle hand on both sides of his face, caressing his cheeks. When he opened his eyes they found Cas', locking with each other again. Another sweet kiss was exchanged before the Novak son took Deans hand and walked towards the ladder. They climbed upstairs together and took of their clothes, the book instantly forgotten. They lay down together until Castiel decided he'd rather sit on Dean lap.  
  
“I'll give you all my attention”, Castiel spoke quietly.  
  
Slowly he started to rub his hips against Deans in circles, causing the Winchester to moan quietly. His hands worked over Deans chest, stroking him, light as feathers. Continuing the hip movements Castiel bend down and started to kiss Dean again. It was neither hot nor greedy but gentle and warm. The Winchesters body instantly reacted to the soft touches of his boyfriend, happy about the change. The couple hadn't had the time to do it slow since months so it felt like the very first time again.  
  
The authors hands wandered up Castiels tights, brushing over his hips until they found their place on the others back, tracing up and down his spine. The kiss deepened as Cas moaned quietly, asking for entry. Dean loved to obey, opening his lips slightly so their tongues could meet, moving around each other slowly. Cas stopped his movements only to fully concentrate on sucking Deans tongue while his hands started to wander down again. He reached the band of Deans boxers, pushing his hand under it and gripping Dean, palming him slowly.  
  
Dean closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he felt his boyfriend touch him.He eventually couldn't just lie there without touching Castiel so he sat him up, slowly pushed down the boxers from his hips and started to move his hand over the other boys erection. It felt so good to have Cas in his hand like this again. Both of them moved in perfect sync, worked slow and gentle on each other and reacted to the others movements. When Castiel arched his back, Dean knew that he was supposed to quicken his pace while Cas had to slow down, when Dean arched his back,  
  
Stroke for stroke the couple worked towards a collective orgasm, releasing on each others hands, moaning the others name. Deans body was shivering while Castiel simply collapsed on him. His finger trailed down the Winchesters chest, his lips kissing the sensitive flesh of his nipple. Dean closed his eyes, sighed happy and planted a kiss on the others forehead. He relaxed into the mattress as his fingers played with the thin hair on the back of his boyfriends neck. Castiel moved one last time, kissed Deans lips before resting his head on his Winchesters chest. Slowly the couple drifted into oblivion together, wrapped around each other.  
  
  


When Dean woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Castiel sitting next to him, wide awake and his books in his hands. The worst was, that he was smiling at the page, the last page. The damn book had over five hundred pages and he was reading the last one already. The author knew that his boyfriend was a quick reader, but that would've taken him a couple of hours at least.  
  
  


Dean groaned annoyed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Did you read the whole night?”  
  
Castiel shook his head, closing the book after finishing it with a happy smile. As he turned around to face Dean, his eyes were filled with little tears. The young author didn't know how to react to that, staring at him in shock before quickly reaching for the others face to wipe them away.  
  
“That was so beautiful”, Castiel spoke quietly. “His books never fail to touch me.”  
  
“Why? I don't get why everybody loves his books. Quite honestly I think they suck and are nothing but cheap mass production. The worst part is that most people don't even interpret it correctly!”  
  
Castiel giggled. “You might be right. His last works were not as good as his first ones. Even this one didn't have the same feeling like the ones from the beginning but the last pages...I think around the last fifty pages, changed everything. For the first time since years it felt like he had some sort of inspiration again. It just felt like he was back from the dead, writing with his heart again and that is, why it touched me. I mean yes, mass production sucks but this way everybody can enjoy those books. This way everybody can be touched and moved by them and although there are a lot of interpretations I don't see how they can be right or wrong! I mean as long as you learn something, as long as you feel something when reading a book, everything is perfect. Sometimes I wish I was a writer so I could inspire people the way “Dark Wolf” does! I mean authors have such a power over their readers. They can make them happy and break their heart in split seconds by using simply words. They create worlds and life's you can get lost into and if that is not worth writing for, than I don't know what is.”  
  
Dean just sat there and stared at his boyfriend. How was it possible that this one guy could make him see the light in all the darkness? How was it possible that without even knowing or trying he always said the best words in every situation. Just like Bobby Singer, he got the message right, just like him he managed to inspire Dean for the first time in years. Of course the last fifty pages were the best, because he wrote them with all his heart, using his feelings for Castiel as his lead.  
  
This way he could get out of this vicious circle Dean was locked in. He had around two years, the most, to publish his next book and this time, he would start early enough. He would write a story that moved himself and hopefully would move his readers. He would write a story from the bottom of his heart, would read and re-read it, write and re-write it until it finally felt fine, perfect even. This time he wouldn't stop until he managed to create something that made not only his readers but him happy as well. This time, he would make it right and Castiel would be the only thing he needed as inspiration.  
  
“Thank you! You taught me something very important right now”, Dean said smiling and kissing Castiel.  
  
“And what is that”, Castiel asked laughing at his suddenly excited boyfriend.  
  
Dean jumped out of bed and walked towards his typewriter, sitting down and instantly starting to write. He turned around to face his boyfriend, smiling gently.  
  
“That I am not only writing for myself or my boss but also for my fans. Although I am also not only writing for them, but also for myself and how important it is, to move something with the things you write. It is a power one should not simply waste in order to earn money but to actually touch his or her readers. I knew that once but I forgot it on the way. Now I finally understand the message again.”


	13. He is 'Dark Wolf'!

  
  
After that night, everything was good and easy again in Dean Winchesters life. Time passed and the young couple lived their perfect little routine. Castiel started to work as a teacher in the very school Dean went to as a teenager, the very same school as his old english teacher. Sometimes when he came to visit or pick Castiel up, he listened to his lessons from outside. Sometimes he even got the chance to see him teach those teenagers and it warmed his heart. They were silent, listening to his every word, glued to his lips and the way Castiel seemed to bloom in that job made him so happy. He inspired and formed those young minds like Bobby Singer and he couldn't have done a better job.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean took his time to write his masterpiece, the perfect story. Every day he would write a page or two but never more than five. He put his heart into every and each of them, writing them as accurate and real as possible, since it was the most precious story Dean knew, theirs. He decided to write down Castiels and Deans love story, from the day he first walked into the little vintage Cafe around the corner to the day those pages would be filled. He wrote about their first kiss, their first time, their vacation and them moving together. He wrote about those pies and pancakes and the fights they fought. Dean didn't leave out one single detail and that made the book as alive as it was.   
  
When the two years were over and the book had to be published, he finished the story the way he wanted it to end. He finished it with something that was yet to happen. Dean finished the script and send it to Crowley and for the first time since years, he couldn't wait for it to be published in a couple of months. The burden of his shoulders made him feel delighted so while he was waiting for the book to be published, the older Winchester stared his newest and possibly most important project so far.  
  
Three months later the big day came. When Castiel walked into the classroom, the whole class was dead silent, staring at the front, smiling at him. At first Castiel was a bit confused but then he saw the book on his desk, the name of “Dark Wolf” burning in his eyes. He wanted to read it so badly, but he had a class to teach. He took it in his hand and stared at the title: “Fight the fairies” it said. As he turned it around and read the short description of the book, he smiled. Apparently it was a loves tory about two men with all the ups and downs. Them being the fairies, fought by society. When Cas however tried to put the book away, the whole class shouted to stop in one big sync.   
  
The teacher stared at the teenagers in front of him. Again they were smiling as they told him to open the book at the very last page and read the dedication. Usually Novak hated to that, read something before it's time, but this time there was no way around it. He put down his bag, sitting down in his chair and opened the brand new book at the very last page. His eyes widened as he read those handwritten words, knowing already whose handwriting it was for he had head it a thousand times.

  
_ Dear Sammy, _

 

_Today I write you this letter_

_to discuss important matter_

_I write about my love with delight_

_just don’t know how to phrase it right_

 

_Never expected to have this talk_

_but it seems that I just can’t walk_

_away this time, no not this time_

_surprisingly I still feel fine_

 

_But back to my mentioned love affair_

_so beautiful I had to stare_

_But when I saw him meet my eye_

_I could not move was far to shy_

 

_It took me long to find my grit_

_to ask him out, to never split_

_It was hard to admit I cannot lie_

_my love is not a girl but a guy_

 

_We are in love, he’s here to stay_

_I know what you think: You are not gay!_

_and you are right, cause I am bi_

_but when I’m with him, I feel high_

 

_He makes me smile, he makes me happy_

_makes the pain go away when days are crappy_

_He holds my hand and keeps me warm_

_sails me safely through every storm_

 

_And you should see his eyes so blue_

_make me shake from head to shoe_

_so deep like the ocean wide_

_they made me forget about my pride_

 

_So what if father does not approve_

_I still made my lucky move_

_and Sammy believe me when I say_

_I am the happiest today_

 

_I never knew about love, never had a plan_

_I never thought I would feel it, never knew I can_

_But now you wouldn’t believe how hard I fell_

_for my one true love, my Castiel_

 

_He inspires my every work_

_with his love and funny smirk_

_We shall never ever part_

_he lives forever in my art and heart_

 

_Love_

_Dean W._  
  
  
He could feel his eyes fill with tears when he finished the poem at the end of the book. All this time, all these years and months and weeks and days, the love of his life was the one author he loved and cherished, was the one author that kept him going. But what was even more astonishing, was the fact that after writing for all those years, “Dark Wolf” revealed his face only for him. Castiel quickly wiped away the tears, smiling at his class when he suddenly heard footsteps that stopped in the door. As he looked up, he saw Dean standing there, dressing in perfectly fitting smoking, smiling at him gently. But there was something else. His eyes sparkling dark and his smile suddenly a devilish smirk.  
  
Dean walked up to Castiel and kneeled in front of him causing him to clasp his hands in front of his mouth and stare down at him with wide eyes. So far everything went exactly the way Dean wanted it to, but this was not supposed to be an ordinary, boring proposal. As an author the older Winchester had hear, written and read the words 'Will you marry me' far to often to use them himself. Instead, he decided to use something far more unique and personal.  
  
“Will you howl at the moon with me”, he asked smirking like an idiot, opening the back silk box. It revealed a silver ring with beautiful shining stones, the biggest one as blue as Castiels eyes. “Forever.”  
  
Cas didn't know how to express his emotions in that moment. The tears were streaming down his face but at the same time he was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Of course those two couldn't have a normal engagement and to be honest, Castiel didn't want them to. They never were a quite normal couple so why change their crazy, little dynamic by trying to be. So instead of answering straight away he reached for his bag to get out the very same black silk box and open it, a simple dark silver ring in it, knowing that Dean hated everything fancy.   
  
“In good times and bad, regardless of the terrible pancakes and unbaked pies we may face together”, Castiel answered smirking up at his fiance.   
  
The couple started to laugh as both of them stood up to put the rings on each others fingers and kissed gently in front of the class. When Castiel, however, realized where they were, he broke the kiss and pushed Dean away slightly, staring at his class with red cheeks and lips. But instead of seeing disgust or shock even, the teenagers were cheering for the young couple.  
  
“You planned all of this, didn't you?”  
  
“From the first full moon”, answered earning a slap on his upper arm.  
  
“I love you, 'Dark Wolf' ”, Castiel spoke quietly.  
  
“I love you too. Always and forever!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my last chapter of my first Fanfic:  
> Thanks for everybody who took their time to read my fanfiction! It was my very pleasure to have anybody read it at all and I very much hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!
> 
> Lots of Love  
> Laura


End file.
